


Snuggling

by SaSatan



Category: One Piece
Genre: And sanji loves zoro, Idiots in Love, Its kinda lowkey, M/M, Zoro loves to snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Sanji learns that Zoro loves snuggling and he loves Zoro. And seriously, it's all Zoros fault.





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, something cute (I hope so at least) before the year ends.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes, I do not make them on purpose! I just am that stupid.
> 
> Happy New!! Have a good start in the new year and I wish you all the luck and hope for 2018! It's gonna suck anyway but hey! Maybe it's gonna suck less! <3<3<3<3

Zoro was supposed to be the scary one. He should scare every child away with his angry face and those mean scars everywhere. He doesn't even try to hide them. Sanji is sure he's actually proud of them. 

But it was obvious that Zoro doesn't scare children away. Nor animals.

The best example is Chopper. Chopper was the first few hours wary towards Zoro, but he was that way to every new face at the time.  
Sanji doesn't know how they got so close so fast but they did, and it's adorable, it makes Sanji sick.

Like at this moment. He's sick, because it's so adorable to watch Zoro being surrounded by a crowd of children, talking back and forth, asking about the adventure they survived.  
Zoro sits on the floor, his legs crossed and everywhere children. The only girl in the group of the eight sat in between his legs, her back leaned on Zoros chest and she looked up at him with awe. That's so cute Sanji had to swallow his giggles.

The other seven took turns who was next to climb on Zoros back.

Nami and Robin didn't bother to hide their giggling, openly laughing with the embarrassed parents of the children, some tried to get their child to listen and stop climbing on poor Marimo, but they are too excited to show manner.

It wasn't until dawn, that the children left them, going home for dinner and a good night rest for more excitement the next day.

After the crew had their own dinner, Sanji made Usopp and Brook do the dishes.  
He went out to smoke, caught sight of Zoro and choked.

Sanji tried to hide his coughing as he kept his eyes in Zoro cuddling with Chopper and Luffy.

He's coughing turned into giggles. It's ridiculous, Sanji fell in love with a muscle head, who's addicted to alcohol and obviously to snuggling.

Sanji crushed his cigarette and throw it in the ashtray on his right.

He tried to be silent, but Zoro heard him or sensed him or what ever, and opened his eye and raised an eyebrow.

Sanjis right hand went to his cheek, scratching, then to the back of his neck, rubbing and looking over Zoro.

Zoro sighed, moved his sword from his left side to his right, over Luffys snoring form.  
With his free hand, Zoro patted on the grass next to him, signalling Sanji to sit down.

Sanji looked at Zoros hand, looked at the sky, his hands rubbing together.

They are probably reaching a summer island, why else would the moments ago cold air turn so warm?

Zoro sighed again, this time an annoyed sound, witg a little growl as an undertone.

Looking at Zoro and then the clear sky again, looking at the big, full moon, Sanji took a breathe and sat beside Zoro.  
Close enough to feel the heat and hear Choppers soft snore.

Zoro put his arm around Sanjis waist and pulled him to his side, Zoros head resting on Sanjis shoulder. 

For a moment Sanji was overwhelmed, but he overcame it quickly and put his head on top of Zoros and his arms sneak around Zoros waist, over Chopper, who lies inbetween Zoros legs and snuggling to Zoros tummy.

The next morning, Sanji was mercifully awoken by Brooks calm song and Robins delightful laugh.

Doesn't help the embarrassed Sanji felt anyway, when he saw that everyone else is also awake and that the children from the village is already calling for Zoro and the others, implying that he slept in and didn't make breakfast.

Sanji tried to stand up, at least to make some pancakes and eggs and orange juice, but Zoros snore got louder, his arms squeezed stronger, not allowing Sanji to leave, which made Robin laugh more till Nami joined.

That's all Zoros fault. If he wasn't so cute and addicted to snuggling, this embarrassment wouldn't have happened.

So what if he's happy, that's not worth it if it means having a hungry captain and children laugh at you and calling you tomato.


End file.
